upside-down maps
by wakarebanashi
Summary: au. the two of them, a date, what goes right and what doesn't go quite so right


a/n: had this uploaded on a different account but took it down for whatever reason i can't remember lol so here it is

word count: 1969

hope you enjoy!

* * *

the two of them, a date, what goes right and what doesn't go quite so right.

.

"To where?"

Maka drapes her coat over her shoulders and slides her arms in, her eyes never leaving Soul's restless form as he hurriedly tries to put on his shoes and sweater at the same time.

"Secret." Soul bites off in one breath, leaving no room for anything else to fit. Maka narrows her gaze at him but knowing it's impossible to break the infamous Soul, she decides to leave it.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," Maka sighs. She grabs her messenger bag and opens the door for a Soul who, somehow tying both shoe laces together, laughs embarrassedly and quickly untangles them. Maka sighs again.

.

.

"Is this," Maka wonders aloud, "where you're taking me?"

"No, but it's pretty close by."

Maka glances over her shoulder to see Soul's furrowed brows and concentrated gaze try to understand the (upside down) map he holds. She almost wants to tell him he's not holding it right. Almost.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Soul says breathlessly, a little bit panicked and frustrated. Maka doesn't mean to but the small laugh she's been trying to hold in escapes and Soul's attention immediately snaps up to her.

"What?"

"Pfft – nothing."

"Is there something on my face or something, Maka?"

"Not really."

"Weirdo…" Soul mutters. He goes back to looking over the map and at one point, Maka swears she hears a swear word tumble out.

Should she tell him? She wonders.

…Nah. She decides.

.

.

"Is _this_ where you're taking me?"

"…Yeah."

Maka silently snickers to herself as the (defeated) Soul opens the door for her and steps in behind.

It's an old-styled restaurant with not much business. The atmosphere's cozy, though, and from a head count, Maka can guess the few customers they have might be regulars.

"May I help you?"

A waitress, presumably late twenties, exits the backroom with two menus. Her (very) large black eyes seem to engulf the sight of Maka and Soul whole.

"Uh," Soul steps in front of Maka and bows. "I'd like a seat for two, please."

The name tag of the woman reads _Ellen_ and for some reason, Maka can't seem to connect the name to her face. Ellen nods and motions for the two to follow.

"Will the window do?" Ellen asks. Before Soul has a chance to respond, she's already set down the menus. Soul shrugs and Ellen walks away.

"Nice place," Maka comments.

"Would've been here faster if you'd told me I had the map upside down," Soul mumbles into his palm. Maka holds back a laugh.

"Don't blame me! You're the one taking _me_ out if I'm correct."

"It's still your fault."

.

.

Ellen doesn't question the forming bruise on Soul's face and Soul doesn't acknowledge it. Maka enjoys the view.

"Spaghetti for the young lady and steak for the young man."

Maka issues a warm _thank you_ while Soul merely grunts his thanks with a nod. Ellen sighs.

"You know," Maka wraps the spaghetti around her fork, smiling. "I thought today was going to be weird but it turned out pretty nice. And since we're on the topic, mind telling me why we're here?"

Soul, cutting his steak, glances up at Maka with a side-smirk.

"I could've told you a lot faster had you told me the map was upside down."

"Soul…"

"Just kidding."

.

.

The walk back home is probably filled with more laughs than anything.

"Really?" Maka clutches her sides. "Is that what he said?"

"Yes!" Soul nods his head furiously. "Can you actually believe it?"

Their laughs can be heard from blocks away.

.

.

"Today was great," Maka sighs contently. She pulls off her shoes and sets her messenger bag down. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Soul bows with a grin. "Glad I could be of service, Ms. Albarn."

"Are you ever going to tell me why you took me out today?" Maka throws herself on the couch. Soul opens up the refrigerator.

"Are you ever going to stop asking?"

"Not until you tell me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

Soul pops open a Sprite and gulps down half of it before setting it down on the counter. Under the moonlight, Maka can't see the forming blush.

"It's uh…" Soul drums his fingers against the counter.

"It's what?"

"Um…"

"Spill it out, Soul!"

"It's because –" Soul drops his voice to a whisper, "- because I like you."

"Because what?"

Soul sighs loudly. "Because I like you!"

"Like me?" Maka gasps.

"Yeah…"

The silence curls around them from head-to-toe, and if Maka had been even a millimeter closer, she might've been able to hear Soul's racing heart.

"So," Maka nods her head thoughtfully, "this was your way of showing me you're capable of taking extra-good care of me?"

Soul mutters.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes," Soul sighs, and he is eternally thankful for darkness. His cheeks must look like they're on fire by now. "Yes, it was."

"Hmm."

Maka taps her feet on the ground, cups her chin with her palm, and ponders quite hard. It's almost as if Soul can _hear_ her thinking with how deep in thought she is. Regardless, he waits out this painful silence by pretending there is something interesting in his Sprite.

When she gets up (and Soul nearly jumps out of his skin), she makes her way to the counter, her soft brown eyes gazing into Soul's. He swallows.

"Y-yes?"

Maka utters not a word but instead leans in closer, her breath smelling of faint spaghetti sauce and meatballs. Pressed up against the counter, there's no where for Soul to go.

"Uh, Maka, if this makes you unc-"

"I like you, too."

The words die down in Soul's mouth. _What?_ He mouths because his voice has given up on him.

"I guess," Maka brushes her bangs out of her face as she takes two steps back, "that maybe I like you, too?"

He doesn't even realize he's smiling until Maka pokes his cheeks and pain resonates through his face. But even when he does realize (and believe him when he says he realizes), there's no stopping the smile.

"Cool."

Maka giggles while Soul grins to himself.

"Also, Soul?"

Soul, in the throes of pure bliss, refocuses his attention on Maka. He raises an eyebrow.

"On our next date, try not to make us late, OK?"

Still grinning, Soul bows.

"Anything for you, Ms. Albarn."

.

.

owari


End file.
